


October 3rd: Bait

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Code: Realize
Genre: F/M, Gentleman thief!Arsène, Glove Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: You give your lover, Arsène, a challenge.Naturally, he accepts it, thinking—no,knowing—he’ll win.You aren’t surprised when he seeks you as a worthy prize.





	October 3rd: Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I told my friend DragonsInkWell (Lafrenze) that I’d re-hash this since I disliked it so much.
> 
> And then I didn’t.
> 
> That, and I love Reader having her heart stolen by a dashing gentleman thief.
> 
> Do enjoy this sinful shot of Arsène Lupin.
> 
> This is a gift to my marvellous friend, Kai. Here’s to you, my wonderful C:R companion! You’re amazing!

“Did you think I wouldn’t take the bait, my mischievous dear?”

Warm amber stares into your eyes, dark with desire.

A leather clad hand is above you, keeping you close.

You pant, mewling his name.

The noise fuels the pace of the hand between your thighs.


End file.
